fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena
Lena (レナ, Rena) is the first female priestess making her appearance in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and in the adaptions and sequels. Biography Lena first appeared in Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi as a Medonian Priestess. At some point earlier, she was forced into a marriage with Prince Michalis, but managed to run away. However, she was captured by the Soothsires. It was later on that she was rescued by the thief Julian, who betrayed the Soothsires for Lena's sake. As time goes by, she and Julian go closer towards each other and even fell in love at a certain point. She comes to join Marth in Book 1 because she seeks to possess the Warp Staff. She was also training another character, Malliesia. After the events of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ended, Lena moved to Medon, where she set up a monastery for orphans. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, she was abducted by Gharnef and was forced to use her power to resurrect Medeus, until she was again rescued by Julian. After Book 2, Lena, Julian, Minerva, and Maria work in the orphanage helping the children that lost their parents during the war. Personality Lena's personality matches her complexion, as she never gets offended. She is a strong-willed and selfless young woman. Though in Monshō no Nazo, she apologises to Julian for always acting like "a spoiled brat" when he saves her from Medeus' mind control -though that side might come as a trait from being born a noble or the comment may have come from her simply overreacting on how she had been acting towards him. She cares for her staves as she is hesitant to leave without her precious Mend staff and offers to use her Warp staff to send Julian someplace safe when he rescued her. Julian refuses, saying that he didn't betray his fellow Soothsires so that he could escape himself. He tells Lena to forget about the staff and that he'll go back and get it later. In Shadow Dragon when meeting her brother Matthis, she denies her interest of (or hasn't realised/accepted it yet) her love for Julian, as Matthis (when agreeing to join Marth's army) remarks that he was certain that Lena had settled down with her one true love. Lena is shocked by his words and claims that she's met no such man. Matthis doesn't seem to believe her, but in any case he warns Lena to be careful of thieves, which may have been have been a hint about Julian having a crush on her. Character Data Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Automatically at the Beginning of Chapter 3 Base Stats |Cleric |3 |16 |0/2 |N/A |7 |8 |8 |3 |7 |5 |Staff - C Starting Items: Warp Death Quotes Archetype Lena is sometimes considered to have started a recurring character archetype, namely a low-level Priest or usually Cleric who joins early in the game and must be recruited. Lenas include: Adean (FE4), Safy (FE5), Ellen (FE6), Serra (FE7), Natasha (FE8), Rhys (FE9), and Laura (FE10). Gallery File:Rena.jpg|Lena art from Monshō no Nazo File:Rena.png|Lena, as she appears in Shadow Dragon Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters